En secret
by Asrial
Summary: Atos réalise progressivement qu'il a des sentiments pour Aramis ce qui le met de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Contrairement à ses amis, lui ne sait pas que le mousquetaire n'est pas celui qu'il veut faire croire


En secret

Sous le signe des mousquetaires

Athos X Aramis  
Et oui, c'est de l'hétéro !

#########################

Cette fic est sortit dans le Fanzine AYA. Ce fanzine n'étant plus disponible a la vente, je mets ce texte en ligne

#########################

#####

Très vite, il avait sentit un secret dans son camarade et ami.

Aramis aurait du être encore un cadet mais à peine arrivé, son tabar de mousquetaire lui avait été remit par un Tréville encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

Athos n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il faisait dans le bureau du capitaine. Pour une fois, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il ne s'était pas battu en duel depuis au moins… ho ! Un mois ! Un exploit ! Il n'avait pas finit les fond de cuve d'une taverne quelconque avec Portos… Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas saisit.

Jusqu'à ce que le capitaine lui lâche dans les pattes le jeune et timide Aramis.

Tréville le chargeait du gamin.

Au début, il avait un peu protesté pour le principe. Pourquoi le charger d'un cadet qui devrait encore s'entraîner ? Tréville était resté imperturbable, tout autant que le gosse.

Rigide, Aramis aussi bien que Tréville avaient longuement toisé Athos jusqu'à ce que le mousquetaire cesse de grommeler et entraîne le damoiseau avec lui.

Ça n'avait pas très très bien commencé entre eux.

Aramis était discret, a la limite de secret, sur la défensive et extrêmement timide.

Il avait trouvé çà tout de suite suspicieux.

Si Tréville ne lui avait pas assuré en privé, pendant qu'Aramis s'installait dans un appartement dont le capitaine servait de caution, qu'il faisait entièrement confiance au gamin, Athos n'aurait pas hésité à mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas.  
Malgré tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver, l'homme restait un noble élevé dans le respect et la décence. S'il voulait qu'Aramis s'ouvre un petit peu, c'était à lui de gagner sa confiance de petite mangouste effrayée.

A sa grande irritation, il n'avait pas fallut longtemps au gamin pour se sentir à l'aise avec Porthos. Même s'il n'avait que trois ans de plus qu'Aramis, le garçon l'avait très vite considéré avec l'affection d'un petit frère pour son aîné. Pour un peu, Athos en aurait été jaloux. Ronchon certainement. Mais un mousquetaire ne s'abaisse pas à être ronchon.  
Il reste digne, il lève la tête, il serre les dents sur sa chope.

C'était par l'intermédiaire du caractère facile et sans soucis de Porthos qu'Aramis et lui avaient enfin fait une trêve d'abord, puis qu'une fragile amitié s'était nouée entre eux.

Il leur avait quand même fallut une bonne année pour que leur petit groupe se soude assez pour qu'ils soient connu et reconnu comme une équipe. Dès lors, Tréville, très fier de ses petites manigances, avait prit l'habitude de les utiliser parfois de loin en loin. Les bonnes équipes déjà formées étaient rares.  
Avec le temps, la suspicion d'Athos à l'égard d'Aramis avait la place à une curiosité discrète et à de nombreuses certitudes.

- Aramis cachait bien des choses.

- Aramis n'invitait jamais personne chez lui pour boire un coup, pas même ses deux camarades.

- Aramis était d'un maniaquerie absolue sur de nombreux sujets

- Aramis était une beauté.

- Aramis était d'une pudeur qui confinait à la pudibonderie là ou ses deux collègues n'avaient aucun complexe à se foutre à poil

Athos avait été titillé par quelques détails, quelques réflexions qui auraient pu être innocentes. Mais Athos avait surtout oublié d'être un imbécile. Il savait ses mathématiques après tout. Et aussi sur que deux et deux faisait quatre (sauf dans le cas de très très larges valeurs de deux), il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour avoir une idée sur la question.  
Si vous rajoutiez à çà les cachotteries de Tréville….

Pour tester sa théorie, il avait profité d'un déplacement dans les montagnes pour chercher quelques réponses.

Après une semaine en selle sans pouvoir se poser ou changer de linge, un petit étang à l'eau chauffée par le soleil avait été l'endroit idéal. Porthos avait même participé à sa petite trahison sans le savoir. Le gentil géant n'avait pas réfléchit longtemps avant de sauter de sa selle, se mettre à poil et sauter dans l'eau agréablement chaude pour tuer ses puces et son odeur. Athos l'avait suivit avec plus de retenue. Écarlate, Aramis avait détourné les yeux. Très gêné, il s'était écarté et caché derrière des buissons pour ses propres ablutions. Porthos ne s'en était pas offusqué, habitué de longue date aux manières de leur jeune camarade. Il se moquait un peu mais ce n'était pas méchant. Aramis le renvoyait aussi gentiment à sa condition de grosse brute imbibée de viande et çà se finissait autours d'une chope de bière…

Lorsque les deux aînés des mousquetaires étaient sortit de l'eau, leurs vêtements dégoulinants à la main pour les mettre à sécher sur des buissons bas maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus des nids à puces, Aramis préparait déjà un repas généreux, récuré de la pointe des orteils au bout de ses longues, très longues mèches blondes. Des couvertures chauffées près du feu attendaient les deux hommes pour qu'ils s'en enroulent en attendant que leurs habits sèchent.

Aramis, la nuque encore rouge, n'avait pas tourné la tête vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur qu'ils étaient décents.

Cela c'était rajouté aux suspicions du chef du petit groupe.

Et avec la suspicion, c'étaient de très désagréables souvenirs qui s'étaient refait jour. Il les avait censurés avec énergie. Si ce qu'il soupçonnait était vrai, Tréville était au courant. Si Tréville était au courant, il n'y avait pas tromperie. S'il n'y avait pas tromperie, il ne pouvait donc dire qu'une fois de plus, il s'était fait avoir.  
Mais c'était frustrant.

Il lui avait fallu plus de preuve avant de confronter Aramis à ses soupçons.

Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble lorsqu'il en était arrivé à cette conclusion, toujours partagé entre sa curiosité, sa gène de mettre au jour quelque chose qui, si cela s'avérait vrai, aurait du rester secret, et son éducation de gentilhomme qui lui soufflait très fort que ce n'était pas ses oignons. Si Aramis voulait un jour le mettre au courant, il le ferait.  
Mais la curiosité l'avait toujours emporté. C'était déjà elle qui avait faillit lui gâcher sa vie avec son épouse. Il n'avait pas voulu d'une gentille fille. Il avait voulu d'une aventurière, pauvre fou qu'il était… Et voila qu'il remettait çà avec UN collègue et… hein ? Meuh non il ne venait pas de penser çà.

Du tout…  
Quel temps splendide pour la saison et…

"- Athos, fermez donc ces volets ! Il pleut à torrent, vous allez finir trempé comme une soupe avec ce vent."

Le mousquetaire sursauta.

"- Désolé Aramis, je pensais."

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel pendant que d'Artagnan riait sans vergogne, imité par Porthos. Des fois, les deux mousquetaires faisaient vieux couple.

Depuis quelques mois et le départ momentané des mousquetaires d'Aramis, le jeune homme était plus…détendu. Lui qui restait toujours sur son quant a soi semblait avoir laissé quelque chose qui le retenait derrière lui. Ce n'était pas un mal….

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui agaçait à cet instant Athos. L'aîné du groupe était persuadé que d'Artagnan Savait. Et il en était affreusement jaloux.

Un peu agacé, il s'assit sur la chaise libre de la chambre pour prendre un gobelet de vin qu'il se siffla d'une traite avant de se resservir. Des cuisses de poulet passèrent de main en main, des tranches de rôtis également et quelques légumes brûlants de graisse d'oie. La nourriture épongea un peu la biture générale qui menaçait d'emporter le groupe.  
Sauf d'Artagnan qui était encore un gosse et qu'Aramis surveillait.  
Sauf Aramis qui ne buvait jamais plus que le strict nécessaire d'alcool.

Sauf Porthos que son grand corps protégeait efficacement contre le coma éthylique.

Avec un soupir, Porthos mit leur ami au lit. Athos buvait de plus en plus depuis quelque temps. Pour un peu, il aurait cru retrouver le mousquetaire quasi alcoolique des débuts de leur amitié. Très doué au combat, mais parmi le plus obscur mousquetaire à cause de son amitié très intime avec la bouteille. Il avait fallut un moment pour que le grand combattant arrive progressivement à désinhiber Athos. La nourriture, pas de problème. Mais le vin….

"- Il est encore complètement rond…."

"- Ça redevient une habitude." Soupira Porthos.

Aramis fit la grimace. Il connaissait le penchant de leur camarade mais ne l'avait que rarement constaté. D'Artagnan s'inquiétait, comme eux.

"- Quelque chose le mine semble-t-il."

Porthos consulta un almanach.

"- Pourtant ce n'est pas la bonne date."

"- Date ?"

Il hésita.

"- Il picole toujours plus vers la date anniversaire de la mort de sa femme."

Aramis en resta surprise, comme D'Artagnan. Athos avait été marié ?

"- Il est veuf ?"

Cela touchait Aramis plus profondément qu'il n'aurait pu et surtout du, l'exprimer.

Porthos maudit sa grande gueule.

"- D'une certaine façon…."

Le regard curieux de ses deux amis lui donna envie de se filer des coups de pied.

"- Il l'a pendu."

Cela jeta un froid.

Aramis comme D'Artagnan semblaient horrifiés.

"- Qu'est ce…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Porthos hésita encore. Athos n'en parlait jamais. Il n'avait apprit la vérité que grâce à ses oreilles qu'il laissait toujours traîner partout. Il était bien moins idiot qu'on pouvait le croire.

"- Elle l'a ruiné, brisé le cœur, entre autre, mais surtout à bafoué son honneur. Il n'a pas pu laisser passer ça. "

Aramis hocha la tête. Il comprenait.

D'Artagnan eut un peu plus de mal. Il était encore jeune et mine de rien, la tête encore pleine de fantaisies

Sur son lit, Athos cuvait.

########

Haaaa la gueule de bois. Quelle merveilleuse invention dieu avait-il eut là….. La punition directe au péché sans même passer par la case confessionnal… Qu'est ce que c'était moderne.  
Mais il n'empêchait que même après avoir mit la tête dans un seau d'eau froide et avalé son traditionnel mélange œuf cru- avoine- poivre- huile de poisson, Athos avait encore l'impression d'avoir l'intégralité des cuivres de la cour dans le crâne.

"- D'Artagnan, votre merveilleuse grand-mère n'aurait-elle pas eut l'idée fantastique de vous confier un de ses petits miracles médicaux mais contre la gueule de bois ?"

Amusés, les trois autres mousquetaires échangèrent un regard complice.

"- Non, désolé Athos. Ma grand-mère sait que ce n'est pas mon genre de boire jusqu'à en rouler sous la table."

Un grognement échappa à l'aîné du groupe. Là, tout de suite, il hésitait entre la corde (il avait une affinité certaine avec après tout), le poison ou se laisser tomber sur son épée.

"- Achevez-moi….."

"- Vous glissez de votre selle." Fit remarquer Aramis comme s'il suçait un bonbon.

Athos lui jeta un regard noir. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réellement soûlé en bonne et du forme que sa résistance à l'alcool s'était largement émoussée. Et il en payait le prix ! S'il avait eut de telles gueule de bois au début de sa carrière de soûlard, il n'aurait pas continué longtemps. Il reprit son assiette mais glissa encore.

Au bout de deux ou trois kilomètres à pas compté à cause de l'équilibre plus que précaire de leur collègue qui piquait de plus en plus du nez, Aramis en eut assez. Il attacha les rênes de sa monture au troussequin d'Athos puis sauta en croupe. Il passa ses bras autour de l'autre mousquetaire, prit les rênes, puis talonna.

"- On va peut-être pouvoir avancer un peu comme ça."

Athos ne répondit pas. Il ne lui avait pas fallut trois minutes pour s'endormir du sommeil de l'ivrogne. Ses amis ne manqueraient pas de se foutre de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rende gorge.

Il ne remarqua ni ne sentit le long frisson qui ébranla Aramis lorsqu'il s'abandonna contre sa poitrine.

Ce n'est qu'au soleil couchant qu'Athos réussit à reconnecter un peu son cerveau. Il n'eut pas plutôt fait mine d'émerger que les plaisanteries commencèrent. Il en prit son partit. C'était sa faute en même temps.  
Devant la cheminée, un morceau de pain et de fromage à la main, il se contenta de bière clairette pour le dîner. Les moqueries finirent par mourir d'elles même dès qu'Aramis s'excusa pour aller se coucher. Le jeune mousquetaire avait semblé barbouillé une partie de la soirée, boudant totalement l'alcool.

Athos fuit le suivant à s'excuser.

Comme toujours lorsqu'ils devaient partager une chambre, Aramis avait posé ses affaires dans celle de D'Artagnan.

Doucement, il toqua à la porte de la chambre. La réponse tardant à venir, il poussa la porte. Roulé en boule sous sa couverture, Aramis dormait déjà d'un sommeil visiblement agité et douloureux. Comme régulièrement, Aramis s'était gavé de poisson le soir même ainsi que de fenouil et de sauge. C'était un étrange rituel…

Mais un indice de plus.

Le jeune homme s'éveilla en sursaut avec un petit cri.

"- Athos ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

Le mousquetaire ne rata pas le geste de défense de son jeune camarade qui remonta la couverture sur lui.

"- …. Je ne vous confronterais pas, mon ami. Je vous tiens trop en amitié pour cela. Mais…. Je sais….. Lorsque vous vous en sentirez la force, soyez libre de venir me parler."

Et tranquillement, il quitta la chambre.

Livide, Aramis le regarda sortir.  
N'était-ce qu'hameçon à la mer ? Ou savait-il ?

"- Aramis ?"

"- D'a… D'Artagnan ?"

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il n'avait jamais vu son collègue aussi perturbé.

"- Ça ne va pas ?"

"- Athos il…."

"- …. Il quoi ?"

"- Je… il sait…"

D'Artagnan grimaça immédiatement.

"- Vous êtes sur ? Il vous l'a dit ?"

"- Pas en ces termes mais…"

Le jeune homme tapota maladroitement l'épaule de son collègue… de la jeune femme…

"- Il n'a pas menacé de le mettre au jour, je suis sur. Ce n'est pas son genre."

"- Non en effet…"

"- Alors il serait peut-être temps de le confronter ici et maintenant. Porthos est encore en train de se remplir la panse en bas. Je vais retourner avec lui. Allez voir Athos, Aramis…. A moins que vous ne vouliez qu'il trouve confirmation comme je l'ai fait moi-même."

Aramis rosit doucement. Un peu agacée de la légèreté de son jeune collègue, elle lui lança une botte à la figure

"- D'Artagnan !"

Le jeune homme éclata de rire malgré sa propre gêne. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on tombait nez à sein avec l'opulente poitrine d'un collègue après tout.

"- Je vous laisse Aramis. Faites a votre guise. Mais ne patienter par trop."

Agacée, la jeune femme foudroya le gamin du regard. Ce n'était plus un adolescent surexcité. Les événements l'avaient calmé. Néanmoins…. Il n'avait pas tort. Un mousquetaire ne se cachait pas sous sa couverture pour affronter l'ennemi. Et dans la circonstance, l'ennemi était Athos et son museau de fouine. Mais... Pas ce soir.  
Elle avait besoin de réfléchir un peu avant.

########

Les mains crispée sur ses rênes, Athos s'auto-collait de vigoureux coups de pieds mentaux aux fesses. Mais POURQUOI l'avait-il ouverte.

Il Savait. C'était suffisant. Il était sur de lui. POURQUOI avait-il eut besoin de le faire savoir à son collègue ?

Ce genre de secret devait le rester.

En queue de peloton, Aramis l'avait consciencieusement évité toute la journée. A présent qu'ils rentraient dans Paris, il craignait qu'il nr rentre directement vers Tréville et demande une mutation.  
Ce serait une fuite mais….

"- Je vous laisse là !" S'exclama soudain d'Artagnan en attrapant les rênes de la bride de Porthos. "Constance avait promit de nous faire goûter son fameux ragoût le lapin à tous les deux."

Éberlué, Porthos voulu dire quelque chose mais se prit un coup de pied dans la jambe. Il remarqua immédiatement le regard entendu que le jeune homme lança aussi bien à Athos qu'a Aramis.

"- Oui, Constance avait promis !"

Cette fois, ce fut à D'Artagnan d'être surprit mais il en profita.

"- A plus tard !"

Les deux hommes laissèrent en plan leurs deux collègues qui les foudroyaient du regard pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient.

"- J'en conclue qu'Athos à mit en avant le petit secret de notre amie." Sourit le grand mousquetaire.

"- Que… Que voulez vous dire ?"

"- Allons, nous sommes tous au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre du… manque de virilité d'Aramis." Sourit Porthos en baissant la voix.

Les épaules du jeune gascon se détendirent.

"- Depuis quand savez vous ?"

"- J'ai sept sœurs plus jeunes, d'Artagnan. Je reconnaîtrais une femme même en nippes d'hommes de nuit par temps de brouillard à trois cents pas.

D'Artagnan resta silencieux un petit moment avant de rire doucement.

"- Pauvre Aramis… Elle qui pensait que personne ne savait…. Vous êtes au courant depuis le début, Athos se doute visiblement depuis des années et je l'ai vu nue… La pauvre…."

Porthos eut un sourire amusé.

"- Toujours chanceux, D'Artagnan."

Le jeune homme eut un sourire gêné.

"- N'en parlez pas à Constante, ou elle m'arrachera la tête."

"- Un ragoût de lapin scellera mes lèvres." Promis le grand mousquetaire. « mais avant, assurons nous que nos deux camarades ne s'entre-tuent pas »

##########

Athos restait silencieux.

Il se sentait… ridicule…  
Aramis restait silencieuse.  
Elle se sentait…. Ridicule.

Leurs deux collègues venaient de les planter là, dans l'évidente attente de leur discussion qui se faisait attendre.

Pire, si D'Artagnan était visiblement au courant, Porthos l'était aussi !

Si la situation agaçait Athos, elle consternait Aramis. Qu'avait-elle raté pour que PORTHOS sache avant même qu'Athos soit certain ? C'était PORTHOS quand même ! Sans lui manquer de respect, on ne pouvait le considérer comme particulièrement brillant. Il était adorable, mais pas d'une intelligence vive.

"- Nous sommes devant chez vous." Indiqua Athos, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Aramis resta immobile sur le dos de sa monture on long moment avant de mettre pied a terre. Elle prit son cheval par la bride pour l'emmenez à l'écurie.

"- Venez."

Une fois les chevaux déharnachés et pansés, elle monta à son logement, son collègue sur les talons.

Elle hésita une seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte. Athos la suivit après un instant d'hésitation lui aussi.

Elle se servit un verre de vin qu'elle englouti. Ses mains tremblaient.

"- Comment ?"

"- ….. Une infinité de petits détails…. Tréville est au courant ?"

"- Il l'a été dès le début."

"- D'Artagnan ?"

"- …. Un hasard."

"- Porthos ?"

"- ….. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait."

Un long silence tendu s'étira encore les deux amis.

"- Pourquoi?"

"- …. Une vengeance personnelle…..Mon fiancé à été assassiné. Je suis devenue mousquetaire pour le venger."

"- ….Manson."

Elle hocha la tête.

"- Qu'est ce qui vous empêche de reprendre votre vie de femme ?"

Aramis haussa les épaules.

"- L'habitude. Et puis… le goût pour la liberté sans doute. Me voyez-vous réellement laisser culotte et rapière, reprendre robe et me mettre à glousser comme une dinde pour des bijoux ou des chatons ?"

Un sourire amusé effleura les lèvres d'Athos.

"- Non, en effet. Vous deviendriez fou très vite je crois."

"- Voyez ? Même vous vous n'arrivez pas à me voir au féminin bien que personne ne puisse nous entendre."

Athos se détendit un peu.

"- C'est vrai…. Mais je m'estime quand même vexé."

"- Auriez vous accepté une femme dans votre troupe il y a quatre ans ? En tout honnêteté ?" renifla tout sauf de façon féminine la jeune femme.

"- …. Non…."

"- J'ai eut du mal à vous prouver ma valeur en tant qu'homme. Imaginez l'impossibilité en tant que femme. Ce siècle n'est pas fait pour nous… Je suis plus heureuse en tant qu'homme."

Athos hocha la tête.

"- Et bien mon amie, nous en avons finit pour cette discussion alors… "

Il reprit son chapeau qu'il avait laissé sur la table.

"- Je vous laisse….. Nous nous verrons demain pour notre garde de toute façon."

Aramis opina à son tour. Elle raccompagna son collègue jusqu'à la porte qu'elle referma derrière lui.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un énorme soupir. Cela s'était mieux passé qu'elle le craignait. Elle se sentait comme… anesthésiée.

Lorsqu'on toqua à nouveau à sa porte, c'est presque sans réfléchir qu'elle alla ouvrir…. Pour se trouver à nouveau nez à nez avec Athos.

Les pommettes un peu roses, le digne mousquetaire lui fourra une fleur dans la main puis tourna les talons pour descendre l'escalier presque en courant.

Stupéfaite, Aramis le regarda partir sans comprendre. Il lui fallut un moment pour refermer la porte puis baisser les yeux sur la rose d'un rouge pâle qu'Athos lui avait collé dans les pattes.

"- Ha….."

Elle mit la fleur dans un vase.

Lentement, elle se mit à rougir.

"- Ho l'impudent !"

########

Porthos tapota sur l'épaule de D'Artagnan.

"- Allons-y."

Le gascon hocha la tête pour suivre son camarade.

"- Ils vont pouvoir guérir tous les deux à présent."

Le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'en convenir.

Athos et Aramis…. Oui, ils faisaient déjà vieux couple. Ils feraient un joli couple tout cours… Dans quelques temps… Si Aramis se laisser courtiser.  
Si Athos ne perdait pas patience

Si… Si…. Si… tellement de si…  
Ho dieu, ils verraient bien.


End file.
